


The Video

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Oblivio!Adrien left a video on Marinette's phone, to remind her of what he thinks is most important...





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Two things in two days! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, blame tumblr. This is an immediate sequel to this comic: minimuii . tumblr . com / post / 183572864695 / tikki-cant-help-you-decipher-this-one

Tikki and Marinette stared at each other, the phone slipping from Marinette's hand.

The phone landed face up, Adrien's breathless grin smiling up at her as the last frame of the finished video.

_"I can't believe Oblivio made us forget that we're together!"_ The memory of Adrien's voice swam up to her. _"Strong, determined, and wonderful.... It's no wonder I fell in love with you...."_

It was Tikki who broke the silence first.

'Well, that was a surprise!'

Marinette still was struggling to find the words.

_"I love you, Marinette..."_

Tikki flew over and landed on the phone, moving the still image frame through the video. 'He seems really sincere. Look at his face, he's not lying at all. What are you going to do? Marinette?'

Marinette shook her head, before wrapping her fingers around her phone. 'I just, I'm dying,'

'Don't let it kill you!' Tikki grinned. 'Maybe you should-'

'I should call him.' Marinette suddenly sat up, and flicked her phone to call.

Before Tikki could say another word, the phone was dialling.

'Hello, Adrien? This is Marinette,' the girl stood up, and started pacing. 'Can you meet me at the school as soon as you can? It's important.'

'Marinette, what are you doing??' Tikki hissed.

'Fifteen minutes? I'll see you there. Bye,' she hung up, and snapped back to face Tikki.

'You realize you just had what could arguably be an entire conversation with Adrien without messing up once?' Tikki smiled.

Colour flushed across Marinette's cheeks. 'What am I doing!?' She asked herself.

'That's my question!' Tikki hovered closer. 'What are you doing, Marinette? Why are you meeting him at the school?'

'Well, it's a video that he made. He deserves to know what's in it. I promise I won't show anyone else, I don't want to embarrass him.'

Tikki paused. 'But, why? I get it, but why?'

Marinette shook her head. 'If there's a video like that on his phone, then I'd want him to show me, I guess.' She whitened. _'WHAT IF THERE'S A VIDEO LIKE THAT ON HIS PHONE???'_

'Marinette, you need to calm down!' Tikki caught the phone as it slipped once again from her hands. 'If you show him this one, you can ask him. I'm sure it'll be fine.'

Marinette hung her head. 'You're right...'

'Now, if you're going to see Adrien you'd best get out of your pyjamas!' Tikki laughed.

Marinette grinned ruefully.

* * *

Adrien was already at the school doors when Marinette got there some ten minutes later.

He looked dashing, as always, but there was a decidedly apprehensive look on his face as he spotted her coming up the stairs.

'Hello, Marinette. What's all this about?' He questioned as soon as she was in earshot.

Marinette puffed for a moment, having run over, but straightened with an equally apprehensive smile. 'Hello, Adrien!' She looked around suddenly, and immediately noticed what she was looking for, Adrien's car hovering in front of the gates. 'Can we go around the corner, if that's ok?'

Adrien glanced at the car, before shrugging carefully. 'Sure? What's going on?'

He followed her amicably around the corner of the building, but as soon as his bodyguard disappeared from sight, she span to face him.

'So, first, I just wanted to ask you,' she took a deep breath, 'when that akuma Oblivio attacked yesterday, were you in Tour Montparnasse? Do you remember?'

He hesitated, before frowning. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because-,' Marinette started, before flushing. 'Because I have a video of you, on my phone.'

He visibly whitened. 'Y-you filmed me?'

'Well, actually,' she produced the offending device and looking down abashedly, 'you filmed yourself. On-on my phone. Do you remember?'

He shook his head, reaching for the phone. 'Not at all.' His hand hesitated. 'Do you mind? Can I see?'

'G-go ahead,'

He took it, before smiling uncertainly at her. 'Sorry, I need you to unlock it first.'

She flushed hugely, before taking it back and unlocking it swiftly. She opened the video again, and covered her face, unable to bare watching him watching such a video.

'Well, that really looks like me,' the real Adrien smiled at her, before hitting play.

_"Hey Marinette! Just thought I'd record a little video for future you!"_

'Is that you looking out the window in the background?' He questioned the empty air around them.

_"I can't believe Oblivio made us forget that we're together! Thankfully we figured that out pretty quick!"_

She heard him still, and peeked through her fingers. He was staring focusedly at the phone.

_"What can I say! We're obviously made for each other!"_

She remembered it all to well, he had pulled the camera closer towards her, his eyes looking incredibly soft. _"Look! There you are! Strong, determined, and beautiful... wow, it's no winder I fell in love with you..._ "

Marinette shook her head, trying to shake out the words. They were just too embarrassing, especially since the real Adrien clearly had no idea what he was talking about!

_"It still feels... right... being here, with you..."_

She could feel herself slowly dying, she absolutely swore it.

_"I just needed to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you, Marinette,"_

She gathered the courage to peek at him again, to check for any signs of disgust, but he was blushing to the roots of his hair.

There was hurried footsteps as the she in the video pulled him down a hallway with a grin.

There were a few parting words that Marinette tried to block out, including _adorable boyfriend_ and _luckiest guy in the worl-_ , then the phone fell into silence.

It was quiet, before Marinette spoke first.

'I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shown you the video, I,'

He looked up at her, still blushing madly. 'No! No, I'm glad you showed it to me,'

'I-I just figured, if you had something like that on your phone, I-I'd want you, to show me,'

He smiled at her about to say something, before pausing.

Slowly, he pulled his own phone out of his pocket.

Marinette found herself holding her breath as he put in his passcode, and started navigating through his apps.

'D-do you see anything?' She found herself whispering.

After a moment, he shook his head. 'There's only this,' he turned the screen to face her, to show a hastily taken picture of one of the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie posters. 'I don't remember taking that one.'

She let out her breath in a sigh, before smiling. 'Check for thanksing,' she paused, 'I mean! Thanks for checking,'

He smiled back at her, before looking back at his phone. 'I, I mean, he,' he frowned, ' _this Adrien_ must have run into you at the Tower, do you think?'

'I-it would seem so!' She straightened. 'I guess we, I mean they, must have hidden out together while Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting Oblivio.'

'They must have,' Adrien agreed, not looking up from his phone. 'Hey, what were _you_ doing inside Tour Montparnasse? I thought we'd all left before Oblivio got akumatised?'

Marinette balked. 'Um, I was, looking for a bathroom? B-before we left?'

Adrien's eyebrows pulled down ever so slightly. 'Well, if you say so.' He looked up at her, a slightly intense look on his face. It was as if he was really looking at her. 'You're not lying to me, are you?'

She whitened. 'Wh-why would I do that?'

He turned his phone to face her, where a note was awaiting.

She looked closer, to read: _The love of my life is my superhero, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Ladybug!_

Her heart stopped.

Slowly, slowly, she looked up at him.

His grin, and whatever he was about to say, died in his mouth at the look on her face.

She tried to speak, but found her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth.

'N-no way,' he breathed.

She found herself hunching over clutching at her stomache, with tears threatening to spill. 'You,' she managed, 'you can't breathe a _word_ ,'

He shook his head so fast he threatened pulling something. 'Never! I-I just,' he hesitated, 'a-are you really?'

Almost imperceptibly, she nodded. 'B-but I definitely don't feel like it right now,'

Slowly, carefully, he pulled her into a hug.

'Well the me I forgot had something right then,' he said. 'You're strong, and beautiful. I'm glad he got to see that. You're a perfect fit for a superhero.'

She snorted slightly into his shoulder. 'You would say that, wouldn't you,'

He drew back slightly. 'Well, Ladybug, I'll tell you a secret.'

He winked at her, and waited until she had tilted her head in confusion.

'You're Ladybug, _and I'm Chat Noir_.' He grinned.


End file.
